A memory device having a three-dimensional structure has been proposed. The memory device includes a stacked body. The stacked body includes a plurality of electrode films stacked with insulating films interposed. A charge storage film and a semiconductor film are provided inside the stacked body to extend in a stacking direction of the stacked body.
In the case where metal films as the electrode films are stacked alternately with silicon oxide films as the insulating films in such a three-dimensional memory device, resistance of oxidized metal films may increase.